unforgettable
by aranea-hi-ghwind
Summary: "I've loved you for a long time, I will never forget you." [long lost childhood friends au] lightis
1. flash! bang! alakazam!

**—ahhhh, SURPRISE! I was feeling very squishy inside and my heart yearned for the fluffy angst as it most always does, but at least this one ends happy, amirite? Honestly, this was supposed to be sad, but it turned out fluffier (and spicier?) than I thought it would ever be**

 **I had writer's block and all I could think of was this. I just couldn't focus on Liebestraume, and I wanted to write something else for a change. Please take it and don't ask many questions, just assume I was sleep deprived and desperate for more Lightis. My brain was tired and I just thought tiny Noct and Light would be a fun thing to explore.**

 **(omg, this was supposed to be a cute drabble but it ran away and became a full-on story. I don't know what happened.)**

* * *

 ** _X._**

* * *

Even at twelve years old, Ignis Scientia was more put together than most his age and that in itself was impressive - tacking on his future advisory position to the future King of Lucis was simply overkill. However, at his age, advising the Prince was merely babysitting and it had seemed, he was doing just that ( _and more_ ) today. (It was always later than the rest of the school children that the Prince would be picked up as to avoid any problems that might arise if he was picked up right in the front with everyone else.) Noctis fell into the back seat of the sleek black car and Ignis followed suit, seating himself opposite Noctis. Where Noctis was spread out over the span of the seat, Ignis sat straight, his thick frames perched on his nose.

With a little push upwards, he sighed and watched as Noctis let his bag fall onto the floor of the car and close his eyes as if he was going to sleep. Ignis picked up the bag and set it next to himself, "You should sit up, Your Highness."

"I'm tired."

"I can inform the King. If you're _that_ tired because of having to attend school, then perhaps he can arrange for you to be tutored inside the castle, instead," Ignis traced his finger over the dark wood paneling of the car door. Noctis waited a moment before slowly pushing himself off the leather seat, his hair awkwardly stuck to the side of his face. The down turn of his lips brought Ignis into his next point. "You should smile today, it'll make everything go smoother."

"What d'you mean?" Noctis slid his gaze from Ignis to the outside buildings passing them by. He couldn't think of anything important that would warrant any sort of special behavior from himself so despite the lack of concern in his question, he was still genuinely curious. Ignis sighed once more, already so serious for a kid, "I thought I told you last week, Noct. You and your dad have to spend today with the visiting Royal Family from Cocoon."

"Oh," Noctis replied. "Right. I forgot."

"I know," Ignis tapped his knees with his fingers. "Umbra was sent from Lady Lunafreya, too, today." Noctis turned to look at Ignis, immediately more invested in the conversation than he had been before. "So, now you can smile about something, okay? Just a few hours, Noctis, and then it'll be over."

"I don't even know where Cocoon is," Noctis admitted.

Ignis just sighed again, worried that he was aging with every single one.

* * *

Ignis had walked with Noctis from the bottom of the citadel steps and he tapped his arms with his elbow, gesturing over to the line of vehicles, bearing an unfamiliar flag, with his chin. Noctis peered over in the direction, "How many people are in the Cocoon Royal Family, Ignis?"

"Four. The King, Queen, and their two daughters."

"Did they each bring a car?" He quipped and Ignis nudged his arm again.

They climbed the steps as Ignis replied, "I don't know."

"Oh, _great_ ," The younger boy mumbled, his back flung across his shoulders and a dreadful expression on his face that wore like a grimace. "Where's Umbra?"

"I suppose he'd be with the King. He always waits for you."

They reached the top steps and Ignis stopped in his tracks, his crossed over his chest and he warned, "We both have to endure this, just think of it as something to tell Lady Lunafreya about in your letter back to her."

"And what about _you_?"

"I am sure two Princesses won't be much different than watching you and Gladiolus," There was a hint of a smirk on the brunette's lips and Noctis rolled his eyes. Upon entering the citadel, the two young boys were met with Gladiolus Amicitia, who'd looked positively forlorn. He stood tall and straight though, always as professional as Ignis did and Noctis yawned into his fist.

"Prince Noctis, you are expected in the west dining hall by His Majesty," Gladiolus spoke. Noctis simply nodded.

Ignis held out his hand, "Let me take your bag, Your Highness, I'll join you after you are finished." Noctis gave over his school bag, and Ignis disappeared down the hall after the brunette bowed in respects to tradition of excusing himself. His young bodyguard waited until Noctis scratched his face. There was second of silence before Gladiolus spoke, straight-edged and rigid as ever, a natural downward curl of his lips giving Noctis little to no reason to believe that they would be talking, "Follow me, Your Highness."

If Noctis cared, he might have said something about the small twinge of distaste in the way he acknowledged his title. It was no secret that he and the Amicitia boy did not click immediately. Noctis liked to laze about if he didn't have to train and Gladiolus was always working to maintain a tip top condition. The Prince lounged about and his bodyguard was in the habit of forcing him to spar resulting in a few poisonous confrontations. They remained civil in the presence of others, regardless of whether or not Gladiolus _liked_ Noctis, it was still his birthright and duty to protect the future King of Lucis. It was for that reason neither went about complaining to their fathers. It didn't matter—personal feeling rarely did in their lives.

Noctis shuffled his feet along the polished stone floors of the citadel, his hands in the pockets of his capris as he quietly followed. He was already drafting what he was planning on writing back to Luna in his head when the doors to the west dining hall, the sound of conversation biting through his thoughts. His head lifted to the sight of four foreigners, his father, and as always Clarus and Cor standing nearby. Gladiolus snapped into a sharper posture, bowing respectfully as he made their presence known. King Regis excused himself from the conversation to retrieve Noctis. The boy had not bothered to move.

The foreign King stood as well. Noctis looked around his father and wondered where Umbra was if not at the heels of King Regis. It wasn't until his father's hand rested upon his shoulder that Noctis felt the gaze and attention of the room shift unto him making him feel more than uneasy. He swallowed hard and kept his eyes fixed onto the wall behind Cor who was standing out of the way. He didn't like feeling like a bug under a microscope and Noctis shifted.

He could hear his father giving introductions. Then he felt a small squeeze, " _Noctis_."

Noctis looked up at his father. He was giving him _that_ look. The Prince bowed deeply at the waist, his hands straight as a board at his side as he softly said, "It's nice to meet you."

When he straightened upwards he wasn't sure why he was face to face with pink. An obnoxious amount of it too. From her hair to the gaudy ribbons braided into it, her outfit was simply overkill and he hadn't even seen her coming. There was a small chuckle from the foreign King and suddenly his father was saying, "My son is around your age, Princess Claire, I hope the two of you can become better acquainted with one another after our meal."

She narrowed her eyes at Noctis, a somewhat severe look crossing her face before she quickly nodded and replied to his father with a curt smile, "I would very much like to see the Kingsglaive, too, Your Majesty."

The foreign Queen covered her amused chuckle with her palm, before she went to brush a strand of her hair from her face, "You must forgive me, King Regis, Claire has the dreams of being a knight it seems."

"A Knight-Princess, that would be something to behold," Regis placed his hand on Noctis' upper back and Noctis took that as a sign to begin moving towards his seat. The Princess blocked his way. She crossed her arms, her lips twisted into a curl, she didn't address him even when he bowed his head to her, she simply turned on her heels and walked back to her seat on the other side of the table.

Princess Claire sat next to what appeared to be some copy and pasted version of herself right next to her. He assumed, from what Ignis had told him that it was her younger sister. As per usual, the adults were positioned at the end of the table, further from the ears of the young children. This left Noctis to the mercy of the two Cocoonian Princesses.

Noctis pushed around the peas on his plate, drowning them in the reddish brown sauce accompanying the slice of steak on his plate. He tried to remain as unaffected by the pink haired girl's strong gaze, but it made him squirm like he was on display at a museum. Though every part of his small being told him not to look up, Noctis's curiosity (sheepish as it was) urged his eyes upwards. She sat across from him, hair up in a bow as she stared unblinking. He stabbed into a piece of meat and slowly brought it to his mouth as he averted his gaze back down to the table cloth. Princess Claire stared at him with a devilish grin on her face that he was beginning to like less and less with every passing second he had to endure its scrutiny. To avoid any eye contact with her, he tried to see how the younger one would fair, but her attention belonged to something beside her on the floor. He scrunched his nose in confusion.

Noctis wished he could slide underneath the table and crawl out of the dining hall because sitting there was _unbearable_. He chewed slowly, hoping dinner would pass by quickly.

"Claire, eat your vegetables," Her mother suddenly pointed to her plate at the food that had hardly grasped her attention and to the foreign Queen he was grateful. Until, she looked at Noctis' plate as well. "Prince Noctis, I am so glad to be able to meet you. I hope you don't pick up any bad habits as my daughter, though."

She waited until he ate a bite of the peas before flashing a smile and easily transitioning back to the conversation between Kings. Noctis remembered the treatment all too well. That passive expression only someone's mother could produce. His mother would have given him the same look if she was still…

 _Suddenly, a giggle._

"Serah, stop it!" Princess Claire whispered over to the girl. Serah laughed again, sneaking a carrot off her plate and under the table her hand went before she giggled.

"Good puppy," Serah cooed and Noctis looked at Cor who was standing on the wall behind the two Princesses. The man's gaze was firmly on the ground, his jaw tight, and Noctis snuck a peek under the table quickly. Umbra was happily licking the younger Princess' fingertips, his tail wagging delighted and Noctis sprung back up when he heard his own name.

"Yes!" He nearly shouted and the Princess Claire snapped her critical gaze towards him.

His father spoke, "Something wrong, Noctis?"

"Uh," Noctis shrugged, "Just thought I dropped my napkin. Sorry…"

"Serah, what's got you so giggly, hm?" Her mother narrowed her strikingly blue eyes, and Noctis wasn't so surprised that the older Princess had inherited such a piercing look. "Couldn't possibly be because you love _your_ snow peas, is it?"

The Cocoonian King tilted his head, "It wouldn't have anything to do with that dog we saw roaming about earlier, would it?"

Both Princesses stiffened. Claire answered first, her tone even, "No, Father, just a joke I told Serah, that's all."

"Yup, no dog here!"

Regis said, "A dog, you say?"

The other King clarified, "Yes, we saw a dog roaming about the citadel square. Very odd, too, it seemed to be carrying something on its back...My daughter, Serah, has a tendency to bring in strays and she had nearly ran out to chase the poor thing. It fled but I am afraid I couldn't see where to."

"Umbra," Noctis suddenly said. "His name. It's Umbra." All eyes fell upon him again and suddenly Noctis hated that he even spoke up in the first place.

"It could very well be," Regis stroked his chin. He explained, "The dog you happened upon was one of the young Princess Lunafreya's messengers. My son and the Princess have been exchanging letters since he visited her for the summer. You may have startled him, but I assure you he is no stray. I had not known he was coming. Allow me to apologize if you were worried at all."

"Princess Lunafreya, you say? From Tenebrae? Well, you simply must give her my best, Prince Noctis, would you do that for me?" The Queen smiled and Noctis just nodded. He barely caught Claire whispering something into Serah's ear before it ushered another laugh from the smaller girl and Noctis felt uneasy. He dug into his peas again when the Queen turned to his father. "Well, Prince Noctis is more than welcome to visit Cocoon anytime as well. I think he would love the beaches in Bodhum. They have the most wonderful fireworks displays, but perhaps I am simply biased. Claire and Serah could show him around the castle, it would be a lovely summer!"

"Perhaps someday," Noctis heard his father answer and the small boy sank a little lower in his seat. He swore he could hear Gladiolus scoff in amusement at his pain.

Somehow, and by the grace of the Six, Noctis managed to survive the dinner. He was eager to nab Umbra and high tail it to his room where he would spend the rest of his day avoiding the thought and reality of having to entertain some Princesses from some far off land.

Or, that's what he _wished_ he had done.

The damning: _"Noctis, I leave you in charge of your two new friends, please show them around and make sure to stay out of trouble."_

Nothing, and he was sure of it, was worse than having to _make nice_ with other royal children. Honestly, his social skills were almost bordering tragic but regardless he knew when to be civil and nice when the occasion arose. He just had to power through the rest of the day and fake illness tomorrow.

 _At least, Umbra's on my side…_

Umbra followed Serah's every move, nudging at her palms with his nose every time she would stop petting his head.

 _Or maybe not._

* * *

Noctis stuck his hands in his pockets. He'd taken the two Princesses - accompanied as always by Gladiolus, who towered over the entire group - to tour the castle. Not much of a verbal guide, he mostly just pointed to things and mumbled something about which Caelum Family member they had belonged to in the past. He sighed.

"Are we boring you?" Claire stepped beside him, her arms swinging at her sides. Every now and again her skirt would brush against Noctis's wrist and he eventually crossed his arms.

"No."

"Well, _you_ are boring me, Prince Noctis," it wasn't said with malice. She had said it matter-of-factly.

Gladiolus didn't even try to hide the snort that came out in response to the young girl's proclamation.

The older girl asked, "Is there anything fun to do here?"

"Not really…"

With a sigh, the young girl turned Gladiolus, "What about you? Know anything fun to do?"

"There's the gardens, the library, the training hall, the—"

"Training Hall? Really? Can you take me there?" She perked up at the thought of having something interesting to do.

"Claire, you promised Mommy that you wouldn't ruin your skirt!" Serah had tugged on her sleeve, and Umbra rounded the two pink haired Princesses, trying to find one of their hands to scratch behind his ear. Claire gladly accepted the offer, a smirk on her lips.

"I won't get anything dirty; I'm just looking around. No harm done there."

"What would you find interesting about the training hall? Are you into swords or something?" Noctis asked, confused and half expecting—with all her pinkish glory—that she'd have jumped at the sound of a garden.

The girl, who had begun wrapping her hair into a bun and tying it taut, save for the unruly flyaway hairs in her bangs, answered, "I'm going to be Queen someday; I have to be able to protect my people. I can't do that behind a desk. I have to know how to use a sword, Prince Noctis. So, yes, I find the art of swordplay very interesting. _Much_ more interesting than writing love letters to my girlfriend." That same smirk from before had slithered onto her lips again and Noctis' ears burned bright red.

She _was_ whispering about him…

Umbra nudged at Noctis's thigh, as if sensing his embarrassment and feeling obligated to be on his side. The young boy looked down and found that his ouch which usually contained the notebook was... _gone._

His eyes snapped to Princess Claire, "Where's my notebook?"

"Hm?"

"The one Umbra had. You took it."

"And what if I did?"

Serah bit her lip and fumbled with her hands, "Claire...maybe you should give it back…"

Noctis curled his hands into fists at his sides and Lightning crossed her arms. Her eyes, as bright blue as her mother's, narrowed in challenge, "Prince Noctis can have it back."

He began to ask, "Where is it—?"

" _If he can beat me in a sparring match,"_ Lightning jut out her hip, her white skirt bouncing a little.

"Just give me back my stuff, please."

"Your Highness," Gladiolus warned Noctis with a single glance. He couldn't just very well start yelling at the girl and like the Gods themselves were willing to spare Gladiolus the pain of babysitting these hotheads alone, Ignis appeared from around the corner. Smoothing placing himself into the group as if he'd not just shown up. Quickly he read the situation, stepping next to Noctis and gripping his shoulder firmly, but not painfully. "Prince Noctis, what are you doing?"

" _She_ has my notebook," Noctis pointed accusingly. Ignis gave the princess a questioning look.

"Is that true?"

Claire shifted her weight onto the other foot, "Yes, I do. And I told Prince Noctis he may have it back as long as he beats me in a sparring match. 3 points. That's all."

"Your Highness, Princess Claire, I cannot allow the two of you to fight even if it's a friendly competition. If you could just return the notebook—"

"I guess you're just a coward to a challenge then," There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she tapped on her forearm.

Gladiolus scoffed and quirked his brow as he waited what the young Prince would say or do. He quite liked the spunky ten-year old Princess. Her attitude was much more refreshing than Noctis' disregard for their sessions in the training hall.

Ignis pressed on the sides of his glasses with the back of his index finger, sighing. He had heard about the feisty Princess and had been fully prepared to keep the royals out of trouble, but with the why she seemed to look at Noctis, he was beginning to understand why his own mentors had advised to play the devil's advocate in any disputes. It was best not to upset the daughter of an allied King in these troubling times. Lucis could use all of its friends, Ignis couldn't just let one confrontation ruin any chance of future aid. "Surely there must be another way we can settle this, Princess Claire."

She slid her gaze over to the twelve year-old and scoffed, "I guess Lucians are just chickens, then."

He turned to Noctis in the next instance, stepping to the side, bowing his head a little, "On second thought, Your Highness."

Claire's smirk curved into a full blown smile, and Noctis gulped.

* * *

Noctis stood in his trained stance, a wooden replica of a sword. He tried to hide the slight shake to his hands as he stared over the tip of his own weapon at the unnervingly calm young Princess who had a similar looking wooden training "blade". Gladiolus would stand as the officiant of the sparring match. Serah and Ignis stood safely to the side with Umbra patiently seated next to the younger Farron girl.

"Serah, can you hold this?" She pulled a chain from around her neck and walked over to her little sister who held her hand out. "Keep it safe for me, okay?"

"You got it," She gave a toothy grin and Claire turned on her heels and walked back across from Noctis, swinging her sword in a flourish and readying her own blade, tapping the tip of his own sword with hers, a sure smile on her lips.

"Remember, 3 points to win. _Let's avoid hitting each other in the head_ , Your Highnesses, okay?" Gladiolus crossed his arms, even if they were royal children, they were still _children_ and he couldn't help but think that his warning was still necessary. "Ten steps back." They both retreated the ten paces and awaited for Gladiolus to begin the match. He looked to the both of them, "Are you both ready?"

"Always," Claire smiled, retightening her grip. Noctis simply nodded.

With a step back, he began the match. A flash of pink and Claire crossed the floor, her "blade" her body all but telegraphing a lunge that Noctis anticipated to parry an attack that never came. At the last minute, her path changed as she quickly sidestepped and slashed, coming to a controlled stop at his torso, she smirked, "One."

Ignis crossed his arms. Serah clapped her hands and Gladiolus awarded the point. They returned to their starting positions again.

" _Begin."_

Noctis blinked and shook his head, moving his hair, pulling his lips into a tight line. He had to get his notebook around. This time she didn't charge him and instead answered each of his own circling steps with one in the opposite direction, she sighed, "Prince Noctis, I suppose you _never_ want that notebook back."

Annoyed with that smug look on her face, he advanced on her with a downward slash. She parried. Noctis stumbled but quickly regained his footing in time to block the strike aimed at his chest. "I think it's cute you two exchange stickers, really. It's sweet."

"Shut up…" He muttered, his next swing heavy than before. He knew she was just trying to get a rise out of him, to get him to slip up. The Cocoonian Princess had been doing it since dinner. It irked him. Each of his hits meeting with a perfect parry. "Widen your stance, Prince Noctis."

"Quit it," he grit through another parried attack. He had her on the defense, but it was easy to tell that she was letting him believe he had the upper hand.

"Fine," she said, moving her legs in between his feet. With a sweep of her foot, she had his entire stance crumbling and he felt her wooden blade at the back of his neck, " _Two._ " It dripped from her lips with all the smugness as she stepped away from him. His grip on the hilt of the training blade white knuckled as he ground his teeth. She scoffed turning to ready her blade, "C'mon, I thought you'd put up some sort of challenge, Prince -"

A flash of blue and Claire was knocked to the ground, her words knocked out of her lungs, as his sword rested at her throat. The young Prince's eyes glowing an angry crimson and breathing ragged. Gladiolus shouted, "Your Highness, _enough_!"

The boy ripped his blade away as he stood and walked away, Gladiolus approaching to help the Princess up. She shook her head and sat up, using her sword to hoist herself up, with surprise mingling in with mild annoyance, "You cheated!"

Noctis turned on his position, a self-satisfied look that mirrored the one she had on before, "You never said I _couldn't_ use it. What? Afraid now?"

Claire got to her feet, ignoring Gladiolus' hand, brushed herself off and narrowed her eyes, "As if, I don't plan on losing."

Gladiolus sighed and the next match was different than the first two. It was a clash of pink and blue. The ribbon that had tied the Princess's hair up had all but fluttered to the ground, her hair wild in the midst of Noctis' blue crystalline dust, his warping never as precise as it should be. It made his footwork clumsy and she capitalized on his mistakes. But, the speed of his attacks increased, putting Claire on guard. Each wooden blade clacked together, had they been real, sparks would have flown about judging by the sound, there was more force behind each swing than the last. It was a back and forth.

It only egged on Claire's teasing, "You really want this notebook back _that_ badly." Their breathing was labored, a brief break for the two young royals befor Claire advanced with a lunge, Noctis narrowly avoided.

"Do you like hearing yourself talk?"

"I like the fact that you are so easy to get mad," she smirked. "I also love the way you draw little hearts next Luna's name. It's _adorable_. I can't wait to read more."

"Ugh! You're going down!"

"Bring it, _Prince Charming,_ " She knew she had him on tilt. It was easiest to score against an opponent when you had them right where you wanted them. Her father had taught her that every opponent had a weakness and you have to know it. Use it as an advantage. Claire was getting nowhere with simple jests, and she knew that she needed to up the ante. Her posture straightened and she let down her sword as his blade came to an abrupt halt near her arm, a smirk on her face. "2-2. You revealed your trump card, now I get to show mine. Serah, would you mind?"

The little girl pulled from the bag flung across her shoulders, and pulled out the red-leather bound notebook. _Luna._

With that Claire said, "Final point. If I win, I get to keep your cute little notebook and do whatever I want with it. You win, you get it back and I will never say anything at all about it."

"Why do you want it so badly?"

"I don't. I just thought making you mad was fun. I'll probably toss it in a tote somewhere. It doesn't mean anything to _me_ anyways."

"Argh!" Noctis yelled before Gladiolus began the match and Claire could even lifted her won weapon. He just wanted to wipe that smug expression from her face. _Nothing._ Luna's letters had been a light for him when he needed them. He wasn't just going to let some bully Princess push him around and take what belonged to his own personal belongings. He wouldn't let her trash precious years of memories in a tote. He hated that she was so sure of herself and he was going to make her eat her own words. Blue crystalline flashed as he warped at her, swinging hard and fast, waiting for the parry that never came. Instead he felt the distinct sensation of wood meeting flesh and suddenly crimson splattered the shiny dark marble.

Claire's scream echoed off the wall and Noctis went cold as he regained his sense of reality. The three bystanders rushing to the Princess who lay at his feet, her nose gushing blood. He felt his hands shaking and his knees felt wobbly as she held her hand over her nose, eyes watering and clenching shut in pain.

He dropped the wooden sword and tried to help her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry -"

Gladiolus shoved him back and picked up the girl, calmly consoling her and telling her he would take her to get help. Serah was crying too, following closely. Ignis stayed and turned to Noctis, a severe look about him, "I have to go make sure she's alright, Stay here. Don't move."

"I should go, too -"

"No, Noct, stay here!" Ignis snapped, before calmly readjusting himself, "Just... _stay here, okay?_ "

With that he left Noctis was left alone. Not even Umbra stuck around. His eyes flicked to the place where Serah had stood.

The notebook lay abandoned on the stone floor.

* * *

 **ah, I read somewhere that Lightning had a mischievous side and you can fight me if you don't think she was a little shithead kid who wanted to fight everyone she thought looked like a challenge. I wasn't going to tear away all her childish charm until I virtually destroy her family. Yeah, that still happens. 'Fraid, I couldn't let our sweet baby Lightning stay this way forever. *sigh***

 **(forgive any mistakes I wrote this at 3:00 a.m.)**

* * *

 **tumblr:** aranea-hi-ghwind **(send me memes and I'll send you pics of my cat, Prince Noctis.)**


	2. let there be me, let there be you

***drags lifeless body out from under a pile of adult responsibility, procrastination and writer's block***

 **look, I swear I have more**

 **I promise I finally like the story's summary and title now. I always fight myself on what to call things and what to write for it. (Call me** _ **Little Miss Can't-Stop-Making-Things-Angsty**_ **)**

— _ **shoutout to my tumblr wife for suggesting a name for Light's mom (I miss you babe ;^;)**_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When the young Prince Noctis, heart heavy with grief and head hung in shame, had been summoned that morning after his breakfast, he was certain that he could hear his own funeral march playing. He would probably be grounded for forever. Ignis had come and visited him before he went to bed yesterday night and broke the news gently.

Noctis had broken the Princess Claire's nose and possibly destroyed a very important political relationship all because he _had_ to defend his and Luna's honor. He had deliberated on it all night, tossing and turning and thinking of ways his father might punish him for it tomorrow if she planned on telling on him. (Which he expected she would do.) Not that she wasn't absolutely entitled to getting him in trouble for it. It had been an accident, but the more he dwelled on it, the more and more sure what he had done was his fault entirely. He should have just ignored her. He attacked her and the intent _was_ to hurt her. It didn't make him feel any better that he had actually done it on purpose, but he knew he _had_ to apologize.

So, when his father had asked to see him that morning, he was sure that she had told her parents and that her parents told his dad and now he was dead. His tombstone would read: _**Here lies Noctis Lucis Caelum. Grounded for Life, in the Most Literal Sense.**_

With every drag of his feet across the darkened tiles, Noctis felt himself growing more and more sure that he was breathing his last bits of free air. He could kiss that new PlayStation system goodbye. Ignis wasn't there today; he had Saturday lessons and it wasn't like he was going to find an ally in Gladio even if _he_ was there. He was alone in this. Umbra had left sometime in the night with Noct's message and so the Prince was solitary in his impending doom.

With a creak of the large, intricately designed door, Noctis peered into his father's study where he sat, his reading glasses on and papers in his hand. That morning's tea steaming hot was on the desk. He had yet to look up and yet, he spoke, "Come in, Noct."

Noctis gulped. _Yep, I am dead._

Slow steps brought him to the front of his father's desk and the boy fell into a deep bow almost immediately, the explanation on the tip of his tongue. His hands went clammy and he felt himself wishing that his warping could let him phase through the floor and disappear.

"Thank you for—what are you doing, Noct?"

He looked at his father through the front of his long hair; King Regis wore confusion and furrowed his brows, having finally looked at his son. Noctis let out a breath he was holding in and his mouth fell open, "Uh…"

Again his father pressed, "Noct?"

He slowly eased back into a straight posture and blinked in surprise, unsure of how to read the situation. Noctis mumbled out, "Princess Claire, her nose…?"

His father set the papers down slowly, a tilt to his head Noctis stiffened his posture, "That is exactly what I was going to talk with you about, Noctis. This morning I was informed that the eldest Princess spent the evening nursing a broken nose—"

Immediately Noctis clenched his hands tightly at his sides, a defensive tone taking ahold of him, "I-I didn't want to do it...and I felt bad that it happened."

His father stared for a moment and Noctis deflated, his shoulders slouched as a frown wiped across his mouth. There was no doubt in his mind that Claire had done everything in her power to make his days worse if she had the chance to tattle. She was so eager to tease and provoke him that telling everyone he broke her nose would seem somewhere in the realm of possibility. The guilt brought his eyes down to his feet and Regis gave a chuckle. Noctis snapped his gaze forward again, unsure what _that_ meant. It was then that his father spoke, "You're not in trouble, Noct. Far from it, if what Princess Claire said was true."

"Huh? I-I'm not?"

"Why would you be in trouble for finding the Princess before she could get hurt worse? I've already issued that the Gardens remain sealed off until we can ensure they are not a danger to anyone else. I called you here to thank you for helping the Princess, Noctis."

Noctis's mouth open and shut like a goldfish and his father stood from his desk, "We are saying goodbye this morning to our friends from Cocoon and I would like you to be at my side as we send them off. I'm sure Princess Claire would appreciate that as well."

"I, uh…" the boy took the pointed look as the cue to accept. It didn't change the fact that he spent the entirety of his trip to through the halls of the citadel as Princess Claire and her family were already preparing for their long trip back home, utterly confused. It didn't make any sense to him. She had no reason to spare him from what could have been the best way to destroy his entire summer.

And frankly, he couldn't trust it.

The two Kings exchanged pleasantries and farewells, the words flying over ahead but Noctis couldn't bother to pay attention to anything but the dangerous smirk on the pink haired Princess in front of him. She had a bandage over her nose, deep purples peeking out from underneath the corners telling him that he'd hit her pretty hard. He gulped as she approached. He didn't know what to expect or what to say and settled on, "I'm sorry about your nose!" And a low bow in hopes that she wouldn't kick him in the shins or something terrible.

Instead she scoffed, and he straightened up, noticing the wince on her face he felt worse about the whole ordeal. Her voice was different, clogged up like she was sick but it was definitely because of her injury, "Thanks for rescuing me, Prince Noctis. _Really_ 'ppreciate it." Despite her discomfort, he saw the curl of her lips again, until her teeth showed into a wide grin and he shifted his weight between his feet, uneasy.

He made sure that he was mostly unnoticed as he stepped closer to ask, in a quieter tone, "Why'd you lie?"

She shrugged, "I'm the only one who gets to avenge my nose, got it? Plus, now you can't say I didn't ever do anything nice for you."

Noctis was about to ask her what she wanted in return—there was no way she'd let him off that easily—but, her mother called her over and she responded to her name, telling her she would only be a moment. The boy was cautious in what she meant by that and he flinched a little when she stuck out her hand between them both. She scoffed and he looked at her hand then back to her face, "Huh?"

"It's a handshake, Prince Noctis," she shook her hand in emphasis. "You can take it as a promise I'm going to ask for that rematch one day, okay?"

"R-rematch?"

"Yeah, better be ready for it, too, Prince Noctis."

She turned after she said that, leaving to be at her sister's side before they left in the long line of black cars accompanied by a full escort. Noctis wasn't sure he knew what that girl was going to do to him to exact her revenge for her nose, but he couldn't let it keep him from getting sleep. In fact, there was a very great chance that he would hardly ever see her again. _On the off chance that he did, though..._

He shook his head. _He'd be fine._

* * *

When Claire was little, she remembered sitting on her father's shoulders and resting her chin on the top of his head, she liked that his hair was soft like a cat, the shade a darkened red like a bruised rose petal. She enjoyed seeing the world from that view with her mother laughing in a sun hat. Her smile always brightened any storm away. It was the good life, and she remembered when her little sister Serah entered the picture. She cried and cried because _her mother was surely replacing her_. With a kiss on each cheek her mother took her up into her arms and rubbed her back, telling her that she would never be replaced. And when Claire had first seen her cherub faced little sister bundled up in a blanket, she had curled up next to her mother in her bed and smiled wide. She couldn't possibly hate something so cute and " _Pink, like me!"_

She promised her father that day that she would protect Serah from anyone just like a good big sister ought to. Her sister stuck to her side like glue as they grew up and it turned out that Claire didn't mind sharing the view from her father's shoulders.

It wasn't always sunshine and rainbows and butterflies, though, and her sister could be a brat just as much as she, herself, could be cruel. There were more than enough times Claire could remember enduring long-winded lectures seated on a couch, her head hung in shame and her hands fidgeting with guilt. But, she never once shared an ounce of true disdain for her little sister; she knew that she never would. After all, Serah had been her first friend.

She had other _friends—_ other children she had met through many parties. They were complacent, they listened to her every wish, did whatever she wanted to do and they never disagreed with her. They always let her win in every fight and they never did anything that might bring her displeasure.

Prince Noctis did not fit into _that_ equation at all.

And she had never expected to meet a boy that could break her nose and _live_ , but there she stood, anxiously and excitedly awaiting to dock in Altissia for a Political Summit. One that she hoped the Prince would be at, too. The feeling alone was confusing, but then again maybe she was just excited to hold it over his head that he _did_ in fact break her nose and that he owed her. (It had bruised for weeks and weeks and she was lucky it wasn't crooked.)

Her mother had brought her and Serah along as an opportunity to experience the world; her mother wanted to show them the famous canals and city built on water. Her sister was almost all the way over the railing of the boat, staring at the grand architecture of the city. She kept pointing for their father to the angel statues that looked to be watching over the city; he was more worried about keeping her from falling into the water below.

Engrossed in watching the impressive boats that sailed the waters around them, Claire had not noticed her mother's face come near hers. When she spoke, Claire almost yelled in surprise, "Enjoying the view?"

She clutched at her shirt and stilled herself even to the amused smile on her mother's pretty face. Pursing her lips, she complained, "Maman, you scared me!"

"Oh, did I? Were you lost in thought?" Though her mother spoke in the common language of the world as most people did, there was still a Cocoonian flair to each of her sentences as she was native through and through. Her father on the other hand was the the diplomat and politician making sure that his accent was nigh impossible to detect lest any of his words be heard incorrectly by any other ear. Quite the pair they made at summits.

"I was looking at all the boats " she pushed a stray piece of her hair from her face. Her mother straightened and leaned against the railing, the sea breeze blowing in her hair like she could be plucked up and placed on one of the pedestals to replace the angels that stood around them. Claire climbed so that she stood on the rails, looking out the the bay again.

Her mother smiled, placing an arm around her shoulders, a comforting gesture that forced Claire to slide closer to her side. "I am sorry your father and I cannot enjoy this as a vacation, Claire, but the next time we come here, we'll be sure to do whatever you and Serah wish, okay?"

"It's okay, I know it's important being King and Queen. You have to make sure we keep our ties with our allies strong."

"What did I do in a past life to get such a smart daughter, hm?" She smiled, squeezing her arm affectionately. "I think I must've been a Saint."

"You're silly!"

"Silly? _I'm silly?_ My heart!" Bringing a hand to clutch at her would be broken heart had she not been overplaying the entirety of her performance, her mother placed the back of her free hand onto her forehead, "How could my precious daughter say that to me? I'm hurt; I knew you were to good to be true! Oh, woe is me!"

"Oh hey! You're crushing me!" Claire shrieked and giggled as her mother's back began slowly pressing onto her body, as if her mother were collapsing into a weeping mess.

The Queen continued with her act, sighing, "The weight of your words are too much, Claire, I am too weak…"

"Help! Serah!"

"What are you two doing?" The Princess's refuge came in the form of her father's question. From what she could make out from under the waterfall of pale hair that cascaded in front over eyes, she could see her sister and her father approaching. She tried to push on her mother to prevent herself from being completely squashed but it was difficult considering her angles.

"Help!"

"I'm dealing with a crushing blow! Honey, mind me not," Her mother switched to a completely neutral tone for an explanation, breaking character but not the sly smirk on her lips.

"Claire, don't be mean to Mommy!" Serah threw her small arms around her mother's leg in hopes of shielding her from any harm.

"I-I didn't say anything! Papa, help me! She's crushing me!" Claire was bending awkwardly from the slight pressure of her mother's over exaggeration.

"Honey…" Her father's voice held the smallest hint of being amused. He was mostly a serious man, but even he couldn't resist the charm of his family's antics.

Her mother sighed, "You're no fun."

"You shouldn't crush them. Who else is going to take care of us when we're old?" Pulling a stern expression, he crossed his arms. The King of Cocoon was a handsome man, his hair a dark red, almost black, that only burned scarlet when the sun hit it just right, but his features were blocky and made him look older than he was.

"You'd never get old, dad! You're the strongest dad I know, duh?" Claire hopped down from the railing and put her hands on her hips as sure as her word.

"Duh? You hear that, _duh?_ They get that from you. You let them get away with too much."

Dramatic as ever, her mother bent down to gently squash Claire's cheeks with her one hand. She pressed her cheek against Claire's face, feigning distress, "Look at her sweet face, honey, I can't help it! I make beautiful children. Sweet and sour, but beautiful. _You can thank me, sweetie_." Claire batted away again at the embarrassing show of affection. Standing straight, her mother laced her arm through the King's and lovingly rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Your father would have named you Frigg, given the chance."

"What's wrong with that name? With Odin as her eidolon it would be a sensible and strong name with meaning," he was only slightly defensive it seemed.

"Ah, mon amour, you're serious, so cute when you pout," The Queen placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

" _Blegh_ , stop!" Claire covered her eyes and Serah giggled.

"Perhaps we should have left the children at home, my Queen."

Claire pulled her cheeks down, and soured her face into a frown, "My eyes are gonna melt!"

"When you are in love one day, you'll embarrass your children too, Claire."

Pouting and crossing her arms, Claire turned her head away from her parent's overly lovey-dovey display, "No way! Yuck! _I don't ever wanna fall in love with anyone then!_ "

"Not even if _Prince Shortstack_ asked you?" Serah poised the question innocently enough, but Claire was quick to scoff and burn cherry red in the face.

"W-what are you even talking about, why would he come to mind at all?!"

"What is this?! _My Claire likes someone!?_ " Their mother's attention piqued at the sound of something so interesting as her oldest daughter having a crush on someone else and she clapped her hands excitedly and eagerly to hear more.

Claire put up her hands and waved them frantically, resorting to her usual plea in their native tongue in hopes it would add authenticity to her words. "Non, maman! No, I don't! Serah, be quiet! I don't like anyone!"

"Then, who is this Prince Shortstack?"

"It's no one—"

"It's Prince Noctis, Momma! Claire's been talking about him all week. Me and Mog heard her!" Serah clarified and Claire stood, horrified.

"Serah! I'm gonna—"

And before she could strangle her little, giggling betrayer of a younger sister, the boat's horn went off. Attention was drawn to the approaching dock and an attendant came with news that they were indeed ready to port. It was a saving grace from above and she tapped her burning cheeks, fleeing ahead of them to get off the stupid boat and away from her teasing family. There was no way she'd ever like Prince Noctis like that! He was her friend! _He was barely tall enough to look her in the eyes anyways._

He probably wasn't attending anyways. He had not travelled since he was very little, when he had met Lunafreya, or at least that's what people had told her. So, the chances that he'd be at something so far from home was slim, right?

She shook her head. _She'd be fine._

* * *

 **—where as Noctis is in like Latin 101, Claire was a product of one semester in French I took.**

 **I have much planned for these little hooligans and all their youthful shenanigans before I set them on the path of puberty**

 **until next time my lovelies~**


End file.
